La Liseuse de Coeur
by Yuuki Momoru
Summary: Sasuke et sa team se rendent au Pays des Miroirs, là-bas Sasuke fera la connaissance d'une étrange jeune femme qui sèmera le doute dans sa tête. Un cœur de glace peut-il vraiment mourir sans la personne pour qui il bat ?
1. Chapter 1

Salut ! Bon je vous présente une petite fic de quatre chapitres qui ne sont pas très long.

**Fic :** La Liseuse de Coeur

**Auteur :** Yuuki Momoru

**Pairing :** Sasu/Naru

**Disclaimer :** Il ne sont pas à moi !

* * *

Sasuke et sa team sont arrivés dans le plus grand secret en pleine nuit. Une petite ville du Pays des Miroirs, là, où personne ne pourra trouver Sasuke.  
Il a besoin de souffler, de se reposer après ce combat éprouvant contre le Hachibi. Il est blessé, enfin plus trop à présent, Karin s'en est occupée.  
L'aube. Sasuke, avec discrétion, laisse son visage se faire caresser par les premiers rayons du soleil. Il ferme les yeux, puis entends un craquement.

- P'tin ! C'est quoi cette baraque !?

C'est Suigestu qui descend les escaliers. Toujours en train de râler. Sasuke essaye de ne pas faire attention à lui, d'oublier, de se laisser un peu aller. Juste un peu.

- Une bicoque abandonnée. Répond Juugo.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH ! UNE ARAIGNEE ! Hurle Karin depuis la salle de bain.

Sasuke fronce des sourcils. Non, décidément, il ne pourrait pas être tranquille. Il soupire, met ses sandales et franchit la porte :

- Je sors. Me cherchez pas.

Et la porte claque. Avec une légère inspiration, Sasuke s'éloigne des cris de Karin et des plaintes de Suigestu. Ça fait du bien un peu de calme. Il marche alors vers la ville, histoire de trouver des points de repères et de vérifié qu'il n'y a pas de ninjas ennemis.

La ville du Reflet. Sasuke ne peut s'empêcher de trouver le nom assez beau. Arrivé devant l'entrée, Sasuke remarque que les gardes sont essentiellement des soldats sans capacité à malaxer le chakra. Il souffle un peu, soulagé de ne pas avoir à se battre.

Aujourd'hui apparemment c'est jour de marché. Les commerces, la foule, les cris, les rires, affluent de partout. Cette ville est très conviviale. Un peu comme Konoha...

Sasuke se secoue la tête. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment d'éprouver de la nostalgie, quoique. Il pénétre un peu plus dans les rues. Personne ne fait attention à lui, tous sont trop occupés à faire la bise à une connaissance, ou à acheter leurs achats. Un enfant pleure, réclamant ses bonbons au miel.  
Sasuke sourit un peu, lorsqu'il était enfant il hurlait à sa mère de lui acheter un de ses pots de prunes au vinaigre qu'il aimait tant. Son sourire s'efface, repensant à sa mère qui lui répondait en souriant que s'il était sage, il en aurait.

Si elle le voyait aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce qu'elle dirait ? Serait-elle fière ? Ou bien triste qu'il est tout quitté pour sa vengeance ?  
Sasuke s'arrête soudain, les yeux a demi fermés. Non, connaissant sa mère, elle aurait voulus qu'il vive heureux avec ceux qu'il aime.  
Contrairement à son père, elle n'aurait jamais souhaité qu'on ne la venge. Qu'on ne tue son fils aîné, son grand Itachi.

Sasuke inspire profondément, essayant de ne pas se laisser submerger par ses pensées, par sa tristesse. Puis, il reprend sa marche, les yeux fixant droit devant lui.  
Il irait jusqu'au bout, qu'importe les conséquences. Il sait qu'il mourra en accomplissant sa vengeance.

- Que de sombres pensées. Dit une voix.

Sasuke relève la tête surpris. Une jeune femme, les cheveux blancs, les yeux mauves. Sasuke reste un peu étonné par ce visage peu commun. Et ces yeux, il a l'impression qu'elle peut voir en lui.  
Il n'aime pas ça, et commence à faire demi-tour.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir ? Demande t-elle.

Sasuke ne répond pas, continuant son chemin. Elle porte des vêtements de gueux, elle doit être à la rue. Et c'est sans doute une charlatan, il n'était pas difficile de voir au regard de Sasuke qu'il réfléchissait durement. Il remarque qu'elle lui court après.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une voyante ou je ne sais quoi.

- Je ne suis pas voyante, je lis dans les pensées. Et je peux lire les cœurs. Tu t'appelles Sasuke Uchiwa, tu as seize ans.

Il s'arrête soudain, mais reprend sa marche. Il est recherché partout, ce n'est pas difficile de deviner cela.

- Je t'ai demandé de me laisser tranquille. Répond t-il calmement.

- Ton cœur va mourir. Dit-elle soudainement.

Ils sont maintenant en dehors de la foule, près d'une petite rivière. Sasuke se retourne vers elle, un sourcil levé.

- Si tu continue à ne plus l'écouter, à l'envelopper de glace, il va mourir.

Sasuke soupire, un peu nerveux. Elle n'est pas sensée savoir ça. Elle se rapproche un peu.

- Je ne mens pas. Quand je t'ai vu, j'ai su qu'il fallait que je te prévienne.

- Me prévenir de quoi ? Que j'allais mourir ? Je le savais déjà.

Elle fronce des sourcils, et pose ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Et bien soit ! Si Monsieur veut crevé, qu'il le fasse !

Sasuke paraît intérieurement étonné. Elle fait demi-tour, commence à s'en aller après avoir dit :

- Naruto Uzumaki est vraiment une belle personne.

Ni une, ni deux, Sasuke la fixe de toute sa hauteur, le sharingan enclenché. Le regard mauvais. Elle en rigole nerveusement.

- Je suis une liseuse de coeur, je ne suis pas ton ennemie. Dit-elle les mains devant elle comme pour se protéger.

- Pourquoi as-tu dit ça ? Comment connais-tu Naruto ?

- Son nom, son odeur, ses yeux, son visage, son rire sont gravés en ton cœur. Tu l'a recouvert de glace pour ne plus ressentir cette culpabilité. Pour ne plus avoir envie de le retrouver.

Un silence. Sasuke n'a pas l'intention de la laisser partir, un peu bouleversé par ces paroles qu'il ne peut pas contredire.

- J'aimerais connaître une personne aussi belle, aussi pure que lui. Tu as de la chance, tu sais. Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Sasuke n'a jamais répondu à cette question. Il ne se l'ai jamais posé non plus. Ça lui paraît trop étrange. Même si ce nom, il ne peut pas se le prononcer sans être triste.  
Et quand quelqu'un d'autre le dit, il est en colère, jaloux peut-être.

Sasuke se tourne sur sa couche, la pleine lune caresse son visage. Il la contemple un moment. Cette liseuse de coeur l'a plongé dans le doute.  
Et s'il faisait une erreur ? Itachi a souhaité qu'il retourne à Konoha mais Sasuke a voulu aller jusqu'au bout.  
Sasuke s'entoure de ses bras, se met en position fœtale, enfouissant sa tête dans ses couvertures.  
Peut-être était-il tant de rentrer à la maison ?

De le revoir ? De le serrer dans ses bras ?

Sasuke aimerait tellement le serrer dans ses bras, sentir cette odeur de brise d'été. Ses cheveux blonds, qu'il a toujours imaginé doux.  
Et surtout ses yeux, ses yeux si bleus avec cette lueur...cette chaleur qu'il aimait tant.

La glace autour de son cœur fond doucement. Comment peut-il ? Même loin de lui, lui donner autant d'amour ?

- Naruto.

~~##~~

Auteur Dégénérée : TT_TT Ben...voilà quoi...  
Conscience : è_é  
Naru : è_é J'suis pas là !  
Sasu : T_T Tu me manques tellement.  
Naru : èè___éé Normal, puisque je suis pas là !  
Auteur Dégénérée : Je ne savais pas trop comment finir ce One-Shot. Mais bon.  
Conscience : C'est mignon.  
Sasu : T_T  
Naru : èèè_____ééé C'est moi le personnage principal ! Pourquoi je suis pas là ?!

Bon, le début n'est pas terrible XDD mais un chtite review quand même ?


	2. Chapter 2

x') Héhéhé ! Chapitre 2 : Le Détenteur du Coeur.

Bonne Lecture, et merci pour les reviews !

* * *

Sasuke est toujours au fond de ses couvertures. Il ne sait pas quel heure il est, mais il sent la chaleur du soleil entrer dans sa chambre, le titiller pour qu'il se lève. Mais Sasuke n'en fait rien.  
Il resserre sa position fœtale, et ferme les yeux.

- Na...

Ce nom qu'il a prononcé toute la nuit.

-...ru...

Ce nom qui le transporte dans un autre monde, plus beau, plus vaste.

-...to.

Ce nom qu'il aimerait répéter sans cesse. Comme un air de musique, si doux, si beau.  
Sasuke inspire encore, tremblant légèrement. Son cœur bat à tout rompre.  
Ça fait si longtemps qu'il ne l'a pas entendu battre comme ça...une allure folle, mais tendre. C'est comme s'il volait haut dans le ciel pour la toute première fois, comme s'il revivait.  
C'est possible ? Une personne peut-elle vraiment nous redonner la vie ? Peut-il vraiment se permettre de laisser battre son cœur à cette vitesse, l'aveugler, l'empêcher de faire ce pourquoi il est né ?  
Enfin ce pourquoi il croit être né.

Peut-il vraiment laisser ses sentiments le guider ?  
Non, évidemment. Un Uchiwa ne se laisse pas aller par les sentiments, mais par le pouvoir.  
C'est ce que dirait son père.  
Mais si lui, ne voulait pas être un Uchiwa ? S'il voulait juste être _Sasuke_ ? Juste Sasuke ? Est-ce que son clan en aurait honte ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait marcher aussi fièrement qu'avant ?  
Sa mère dirait oui. Itachi aussi. Mais peut-il vraiment croire une femme qui n'a jamais porté le sharingan, et un homme qui a tué tous ceux qu'il aimait ?

En qui Sasuke doit-il croire ? C'est si fatiguant de ne croire qu'en soit même. Si juste une fois, il pouvait se reposer sur quelqu'un. Dormir dans les bras d'une personne de confiance.  
Embrasser un être qu'il aimerait.  
Sasuke a la mauvaise impression que c'est beaucoup trop tard pour cela. C'est que dis sa tête, mais pas son cœur, celui qui lui hurle :

- Naruto.

Sasuke ouvre les yeux, et sors doucement de son lit, clignant des yeux à cause de la lumière. Il inspire et penche sa tête en arrière.

- Sasuke ! Tu es réveillé ? Interpelle une voix féminine venant de l'étage en dessous.

Sasuke n'a pas envie de lui répondre. Il n'a même pas envie de se souvenir à qui peut appartenir cette voix. Il murmure pour lui-même.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Une simple question, mais si lourde à porter. Un énorme point d'interrogation. Que choisir ? Venger un clan qui ne l'a vu que comme une paire de yeux de remplacements pour Itachi ? Ou bien la seule personne qui croit encore en lui ?  
La seule personne que Sasuke peut encore se permettre d'aimer.  
Aimer...  
Est-ce un mot qui lui ressemble ?  
Sasuke se secoue la tête, la migraine pointant le bout de son nez. Il s'adosse au mur et y glisse son dos jusqu'à s'assoir au sol poussiéreux.

- Je hais les voyantes...chuchote t-il en colère.

Cette femme l'a mis dans le brouillard, un brouillard qu'il avait tout fait pour éviter.  
Et son cœur qui contenu à battre. La dernière fois qu'il battait comme ça, c'était lorsque son père lui a dit fièrement :

_- Tu es bien mon fils._

Une phrase qu'il aime se redire quand il doute. En secret, il se la murmure, juste pour lui. Parce que c'est à lui, qu'il a dite, et à personne d'autre. Pas à Itachi, à lui.  
Est-ce que son père aurait voulu son bonheur ? Tout comme sa mère ?  
Où aurait-il voulu le voir venger son clan pour restaurer son honneur ?  
Sasuke est sûr que son père l'aimait, il sait qu'il n'a jamais très expansif, mais Sasuke est certain que quelque part, Fugaku Uchiwa aurait voulu le voir heureux.

Puis une question lui vient, comme une révélation : Et lui qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?  
Sasuke se lève. Il entend les marches grincer, et cette voix qui l'appelle. Il réfléchit à toute allure.  
Il a toujours pensé à travers des fantômes, savoir ce que eux aurait voulu de lui. Et s'il en avait assez ? S'il voulait juste...être avec Naruto ?

- Sasuke ? Tu es là ?

La porte s'ouvre. Mais la chambre est vide. Sasuke s'est envolé.

~~##~~

Auteur Dégénérée : Ne vous inquiétez pas je compte mettre une suite. U_U  
Conscience : Ô_o Vraiment il est court ton chapitre là...  
Naru : Y_Y C'est guimauve aussi...  
Sasu : TT_TT ---a la migraine  
Auteur Dégénérée : x') oui bon, je sais...Sasuke, un cachet ?  
Conscience : U_U Y a de quoi y en a des questions...

Reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Le Vol du Coeur

Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

Sasuke court à en perdre haleine. Ses jambes commencent à devenir lourdes. Il saute d'arbre en arbre avec agilité. Il n'a rien dit à sa team, et il s'en fiche. Il court juste.  
Il ne sait même pas si c'est la bonne direction. Il veut juste s'enfuir loin. Loin de toutes ces questions qui lui donnent la migraine. Loin de toutes ces questions qui l'empêchent d'atteindre son but.  
Et ce coeur qui continu à battre, à se réchauffer. Cette glace qui fond un peu plus chaque minute. Il ne peut plus l'ignorer.

Il court, il ne peut faire que cela. Il ne se reconnaît plus. Il s'arrête un instant, trouvant appui son dos sur un arbre, sa tête penchée en arrière il respire difficilement.  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, il a envie de pleurer. De crier, de savoir qui il est. Jusqu'ici Sasuke en était sûr, mais aujourd'hui...

Sans sa haine, sans sa vengeance qui est-il ? Sans cette adrénaline qui lui monte au cerveau, qui le pousse à se battre jusqu'au bout, qu'est-il sensé faire ?  
Sa tête lui hurle de repartir en sens inverse.

Son coeur, lui crie de rejoindre Naruto.

- Naruto...

C'est à cause de lui qu'il est dans le doute. Qu'il souffre, qu'il sanglote sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Tout ça c'est à cause de cet abruti !  
Sasuke donne un coup de pied d'une force phénomale à l'arbre. Les oiseaux s'envolent, effrayés. Mais le végétal ne bouge pas, ne s'effondre pas sous sa colère.  
Peut-être parce que ce n'est pas vraiment de la colère. Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? Sasuke respire profondément, sa tête contre l'écorce. Il n'en peut plus.

Il voudrait juste que son coeur redevienne de glace, qu'il puisse à nouveau l'ignorer. Mais c'est impossible. Son clan doit pourtant compter beaucoup plus que Naruto.  
Normalement c'est pour son honneur qu'il doit avancer, qu'il doit vivre. _Normalement_ ?  
Et s'il se trompait ? S'il existait une autre raison de vivre ? Mais laquelle ?  
Sasuke relève la tête, ses mèches ébénes flottants dans le vent, s'entremêlants. Il inspire profondément, une dernière fois.

Que va t-il faire maintenant ? Son esprit ne sait toujours pas quoi écouter.

Et s'il allait voir Naruto ? Voir comment il va réagir devant son meilleur rival. Cette pensée lui fait du bien, mais il refuse de se laisser aller. C'est juste pour voir.  
Juste pour savoir quelle route il doit suivre. Seul Naruto pourra le lui dire. Sasuke ne peut pas éternellement écouter les morts, son clan défunt. Des fantômes qu'il ne peut pas entendre, qu'il s'obstine pourtant à écouter.

Il ferme les yeux en fronçant les sourcils, et repart.

Son coeur fait des bonds. Il essaye de ne pas faire attention.  
De ne pas faire attention à ses jambes qui vont de plus en plus vite, à son corps qui semble avoir trouvé une source d'énergie.

Il ne sait combien de temps il a couru. Il ne veut pas y penser. La nuit est tombée, et le voilà devant Konoha. Il se sent excité, il déglutis en faisant un pas, puis deux, puis trois, avant de s'élancer à toute vitesse. Personne ne l'a remarqué, aucun gardes n'a levé les yeux.

La ville où il est né, est si paisible. Il saute de toit en toit, une main sur son coeur, comme s'il voulait étouffer ses battements.  
Comme s'il voulait étouffer cette joie qui grandis au fond de ses entrailles.

Sans savoir comment, il se retrouve sur un immeuble. Celui qui se trouve devant la fênetre de l'appartement de Naruto. Il ne dort pas, il semble perdu dans ses pensées.

Lui aussi ?

Lui aussi se pose des questions ?

Sasuke se relâche complétement, il avale sa salive. Il a envie de briser cette vitre, de pénètrer dans la pièce.  
De voir _ses_ yeux. Ses yeux, qui n'ont pas cessé de lui donner cette tendresse même dans ses souvenirs. Cette personne qu'il aime tant, juste devant lui. Son coeur semble revivre, il a l'impression de retrouver son identité.

Celle qu'il croyait perdu, celle qu'il pensais n'avoir de sens que pour la vengeance.  
Alors il s'était trompé ?

Et sans savoir comment, il s'élance dans les airs, traversant la distance qui le sépare de Naruto. Accroupi sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il l'observe.  
C'était quand si tout s'était envolé en une fraction de seconde, tous ses soucis, toutes ses questions, rien qu'en le voyant.  
Il caresse le verre de la vitre, comme ça, en fermant les yeux, en respirant juste un peu plus fort.

- Sasuke !

Il ouvre soudainement les yeux, il entends les pas de Naruto qui se précipite vers lui. Sasuke n'a pas le temps de faire demi-tour.  
Enfin si, mais il n'en ressent pas l'envie. Naruto ouvre la vitre d'un coup violent, et le fixe les yeux écarquillés.  
Sasuke ne sent plus son coeur battre, il n'entend que celui de Naruto. Une douce mélodie.

Une mélodie qui l'ensorcelle.

##~~##  
Auteur Dégénérée : :D Dernier chapitre pour la prochaine fois !  
Conscience : O_O Quoi déjà ?!  
Sasu : J'ai l'air...débile.  
Naru : ;D non juste amoureux  
Sasu : è_é

Reviews pour ce chapitre un peu stupide ?


	4. Chapter 4

Suite et fin de cette minie fic, oui c'est court mais bon...XD

* * *

Son visage n'est qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Mais les questions qui le tourmentent depuis quelques jours sont toujours là. Il n'y a que ses yeux. Juste ce bleu électrique qui fait chavirer son cœur. Juste ça...et tellement trop. C'est trop pour lui. Ce visage le tourmente depuis trop longtemps. Que doit-il faire ? Qu'est-il _sensé_ faire ?

- Sasuke ? Mais...

Naruto a l'air lui aussi totalement perdu. Mais Sasuke ne peut pas lui donner de réponse. Il ne sait même plus pourquoi il est là, même plus pourquoi son visage est attiré vers celui de Naruto. Si une personne quelconque le voyait, qu'est-ce que celle-ci dirait ? Le trouverait-il faible de se laisser ainsi aller ?

- ...que fais-tu ici ?

Il ne sait pas. Il ne devrait pas être là. Un ANBU pourrait le voir et donner l'alerte, il devrait s'enfuir. Refermer ce cœur qui bat toujours plus fort tout ça à cause de _lui_. Naruto a trop d'impact sur lui, c'en est grisant, Sasuke déteste ça. Il n'aime pas perdre le contrôle sur lui-même, mais cette personne lui fait perdre tous ses moyens. Est-ce normal ? Naruto est son ami, est-ce normal de ressentir ça ? Sasuke en doute.

- Mais...mais...répond-moi !

Naruto commence à s'impatienter. Sasuke, qui était jusqu'ici perdu dans ses songes, remarque son incompréhension. Ses yeux bleus expriment toute sa surprise, et sa colère aussi.

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste voulu te voir.

Naruto écarquille les yeux, choqué. Sasuke est étonné aussi de sa réponse, elle lui a échappé. Naruto l'attire violemment à l'intérieur de l'appartement, ferme la fenêtre et tire les rideaux.

- Tu es complétement fou de venir ici.

Sasuke voit bien qu'il ne le pense pas, Naruto a l'air soulagé, heureux...un peu. Pourquoi est-il une source de bonheur pour Naruto ? Pourquoi est-il heureux quand il le voit ? Pourquoi son cœur se réchauffe un peu plus en voyant le regard du blond sur lui ?

- Pourquoi agis-tu comme ça avec moi ?

Sans prévenir, Naruto lui donne un coup droit dans la mâchoire. Sasuke atterrie contre le mur, surpris. Ça faisait bien longtemps que Naruto ne l'avait pas frappé, un moment révolus. Sasuke le sait pourtant, rien ne pourra redevenir comme avant. Mais...c'est plus fort que lui. Naruto le fixe les poings serrés, les larmes perlant de chaque coin de ses yeux. Comment peut-il donner autant d'émotions à quelqu'un ? Lui, qui pourtant a fuit.

- Pourquoi joues-tu à ça, Sasuke ? Pourquoi es-tu ici !? Donne-moi une vraie raison !

Qu'est-ce qu'il en sait. Sasuke détourne les yeux, complétement perdu.

- Mon cœur allait mourir.

- Hein ?

Naruto se détend, surpris par cette réponse inattendue. Son cœur ? Mourir ? D'où sort-il cette histoire ?

- Il n'y a qu'avec toi...que je me sens vivant.

Les paroles de Sasuke s'échappent d'elles-même de ses lèvres. Il n'arrive pas à se contrôler, c'est son cœur qui lui dicte ses mots. Il se tient la tête dans un geste désespère.

- J'en ai assez ! Tu m'empêches d'avancer... Dit Sasuke.

- Et quoi ? Tu es venu pour me tuer ?

Sasuke sait bien que c'est impossible. Son cœur mourrait, mais aurait-il un peu de temps pour atteindre son ultime but ? Naruto le voit se mordre la lèvre, il avance un peu vers Sasuke et s'accroupit devant lui.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici, Sasuke ? Dit-il d'une voix douce que Sasuke ne lui connait pas.

Toujours cette question. Il aimerait bien savoir lui aussi, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ?! Cette Liseuse de Cœur lui a embrouillé la tête avec ses histoires ! Ou alors, elle lui a ouvert son propre cœur ? Lui qui devait tout faire pour foncer et ne pas se remettre en question, lui qui devait juste tuer et se tuer ensuite parce qu'il aurait tout perdu, voilà qu'il se rend comtpe qu'il n'a pas tout perdu, justement.

Naruto est là. Naruto attend une réponse. Naruto, toujours fidèle à lui-même.

_"Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ?"_

Il n'a jamais voulu répondre à ça.

- Sasuke, ça va ? Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?

Naruto qui s'inquiète pour lui. Naruto qui ne comprend pas. Mais est-ce que lui peut comprendre ses propres sentiments, ce qu'il ressent pour Naruto est spécial, certes...mais...de l'amour ?  
Ça fait bien longtemps que Sasuke ne croit plus en l'amour, mais ce cœur qui bat encore violemment dans sa poitrine y croit encore.

Alors il se laisse aller, écoutant juste les battements de son cœur. Juste une fois, il aimerait y croire juste une fois, oublier cette peur qui lui hurle qu'il ne fera que souffrir par la suite.

Et il l'embrasse, doucement, pressant juste ses lèvres sur les siennes en fermant les yeux. Naruto s'agite un moment dans tous les sens, Sasuke le retient par les épaules, le rapprochant encore un peu. Après quelques secondes, il le lâche, attendant sa réaction en silence.

- Que...?!

Naruto le regarde les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur. Il n'y croit pas, Sasuke le voit dans ses yeux, alors il recommence, un peu plus intensément, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'ouvrir un peu plus la bouche.

- Hmm, Sasu...Sasuke attend une minute.

Il lâche prise une nouvelle fois.

- Pourquoi...? Enfin, tu...nous...euh...

Naruto parle beaucoup trop. Sasuke se sent un peu abasourdi parce qu'il vient d'entreprendre. Il pose une main sur son coeur. Les questions affluent, l'envahissent comme un poison, Naruto le voit. Il relève son menton et embrasse doucement sa joue. Comme pour le rassurer.

- Sasuke, arrête. Tu te fais du mal.

- Mais...je comprends plus rien, je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire.

Naruto soupire et s'assoit en face de Sasuke, qui respire assez rapidement. Il cherche ses yeux, il veut voir ses yeux. C'est incontrôlable comme désir. Sasuke tâtonne le visage de Naruto comme s'il était aveugle, la panique le prend, il n'arrive pas à la canaliser. Il n'en a pas envie.

- Calme-toi Sasuke.

Celui-ci caresse doucement les paupières de Naruto.

- Tout va bien, Sasuke. Fais...fais juste ce que tu désires le plus. Dit-il toujours les yeux fermés.

Il aimerait le croire. Il aimerait tellement être avec lui, c'est ce qu'il désire le plus, il en est certain. Mais...mais, la vie de ninja est plus compliquée que cela. On ne peut pas juste vouloir. Et Sasuke est bien placé pour le savoir. Il inspire profondément, ferme aussi les yeux tout en tenant le visage de Naruto entre ses mains blanches et froides.

Il murmure quelque chose dans l'oreille de Naruto, qui se met soudainement à trembler.

Même si on le souhaite plus que tout, même si c'est plus fort que la raison, lorsque l'on mène une vie en tant que ninja, le devoir passe avant tout.

C'est triste, n'est-ce pas ? Leurs vies ne leurs appartiennent pas vraiment, elles sont au village qu'elles servent.

Et Naruto est à Konoha. Sasuke est un traître qui doit poursuivre sa vengeance, c'est comme cela que voit le dernier des Uchiha. Il n'a pas tort...mais il n'a pas raison non plus.

Pour Naruto, un ninja est avant tout un homme...dont les rêves ne pourront jamais être bridés.  
Pour Sasuke, un ninja est une arme...dont l'honneur ne doit jamais être ébranlée.

Et pourtant...

_Je t'aime_...Lui a t-il murmuré dans le creux de l'oreille.

Avant de s'envoler de nouveau, Sasuke lui a donné son cœur. Un cœur qui palpite, un cœur d'enfant devenu trop tôt adulte.

Fin.

##~~##  
Auteur Dégénérée : Bon...U_U Cette mini-fic a énormément traînée, et c'est un euphémisme...je ne suis pas très fière de la fin, mais je voulais que cela soit le plus réaliste possible.  
Conscience : U_U Tout à fait d'accord...  
Auteur Dégénérée : O___O Ah bon ?!  
Conscience : Oui, sur le fait que tu laisses trop traîner les choses, feignante ! è_é  
Sasu : T_T Je suis moi-même ! Je vais poursuivre ma vengeance !  
Naru : TT_TT Sasuke est repartiiiiiiii !  
Sasu *ne sait pas quoi faire pour le calmer* : Mais...je reviendrai !  
Naru *pleure toutes les larmes de son corps* : Menteur !  
Auteur Dégénérée *tend les bras* : Viens par lààààà !  
Conscience : U_U Je crois que ce dialogue part en boudin...  
Sasu/Naru/Auteur Dégénérée : En quoi ?  
Conscience *gros soupire* : Non rien, continuez à faire les idiots.

Reviews ?


End file.
